Crystal Legacy
more info can be found here Chapter One Syaos ran through the rainforest, bowstring pulled as far back as he could get it. Daiya, one of the Crystals, was right behind him; her long, blonde hair was flowing beautifully that day. Syaos jolted himself out of the momentary daydream and looked back at the jaguar he was hunting. He aimed the arrow at its flank, and shot. The silky, spotted creature groaned, then flopped to the earthy ground. He jogged forward, quietly thanking God for the successful hunt. Daiya came up to help him lift the animal up. “Nice shot, Syaos,” Daiya said. Syaos grinned at the praise. “Thanks. I try to practice,” he replied, a little too quickly. He turned his head away, embarrassed. “We should head back.” “Sure,” Daiya replied. She hadn’t picked up on his emotions. They lifted up the jaguar and walked back in silence. Syaos knew that as a Diamond, he was somehow superior to the Crystals and the Rocks. It didn’t feel like that. They all looked pretty similar. But that was how it was: two Diamonds, two Crystals, and two Rocks, the lowest group. They each had a small chain around their necks, symbolizing their group and status. They had all lived for quite a long time; in fact, the youngest, Iwa, was nearly 7000 years old. The rainforest suited them well. They made it back to camp with the jaguar slung over Syaos’s shoulder. Myrix, his “sister” ran up and took the animal into the cooking room. Daiya walked over to the Crystal tent. Syaos sighed, and climbed up to his favorite spot. He had created a small bench in a tree that was overhanging the camp. He could see almost everything from up there. “Syaos!” shouted a familiar voice. Lylo. Syaos looked down, seeing his red, bushy hair and iconic blue eyes. “What is it, Lylo? If it’s about hunting, ask your sister. We just went and got a jaguar,” Syaos groaned. “No, no. It’s Iwa. she wanted to talk to you,” Lylo replied hastily. “Fine. but don’t bother me again,” Syaos growled. His yellow cat-like tail swished once, and then he leaped down to the ground. He walked straight past Lylo, and saw his cat-like ears droop in submission. Syaos didn’t like to be harsh on the little Crystal. Though he was the third oldest out of the 6, he acted like he was a toddler. He walked over to the Rock tent. He saw Iwa; she was waving her hand at him, beckoning to go inside the tent. When Syaos was inside, he saw Iwa laying down on a velvet cushion. She pointed to a cushion across from her, and said, “Sit.” Syaos did as he was told. “So, what did you want to talk to me about?” he asked. “Daiya.” she answered. “C’mon, I know you like her.” “What? No way,” Syaos growled. He could feel his cheeks betraying his feelings, though. “Yup. I was right. So, I want you to go and, well, ask her ‘out’. You know, ask her on a date?” “No. No, no no no no NO!” Syaos yelled. “Please. Just once,” she begged. “Fine. But just this once.” And with that, he left the tent. Chapter 2 Daiya jolted out of her sleep as she heard someone coming into the tent. She assumed it was Lylo, but there was no way to be sure without looking. She opened her eyes to see Syaos, standing at the entrance. She sat straight upright, and asked him, “What are you doing in here?” He fidgeted his hands, and his wings twitched. “I, um, was wondering, if you wanted to just, I don’t know, go outside of camp and hang out?” He asked nervously. Daiya laughed. “Sure, why not?” she giggled. “C’mon.” They walked out of the tent, and through the golden arch that marked the camp entrance. A few symbols that none of them could read were emblazoned on the top. They passed the only guard, Haru. He nodded to them, not leaving his position. Syaos grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. She took a quick moment to appreciate his golden hair, soft wings, and shiny eyes. They reached a small, grassy clearing, with a small basket of food and drinks. There was a soft blanket laid out on the ground, complete with silk pillows from the Diamond tent. Daiya gasped. “Here,” said Syaos’s gentle voice. He lead her to a golden pillow, and sat down on a green one. He opened the basket, and took out some of her favorite pears and creme cakes. “Oh my stars…” Daiya said as she delicately nibbled at a creme cake. “Did Iwa make these?” She asked in bewilderment. “Yes. Look, Daiya, I… I wanted to tell you something.” Syaos mumbled. Daiya’s wings fluttered. “I-I love you, Daiya. I love you, for as long as I can remember, I’ve loved you. I want you to be my girlfriend.” Syaos burst out. Before Daiya could reply, she heard a branch snap behind her, just as a large net came out of nowhere and pulled her into the bushes. “DAIYA! DAIYA! DAIYA, COME BACK!” she heard Syaos wailing as he chased after the kidnappers. That was the last thing she heard before everything went black. Chapter 3 Lylo nibbled on an apple, pondering the confrontation with Syaos. He felt he shouldn’t have been so nervous, that he should have been confident. His tail twitched as he heard screaming. Ears pricked, he walked toward the entrance, finishing off the apple. A moment later, he saw Syaos run through the entrance, bruised and bloodied. But most importantly, Daiya wasn’t with him. “WHERE IS MY SISTER, YOU FREAK!?” Lylo exploded. “YOU TOOK HER OUT. IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HER, IT IS YOUR FAULT!!!” To his surprise, Syaos started sobbing. “I-I couldn’t save her…” he cried. “From what? I thought nothing could beat the great Syaos.” “We were hanging out, relaxing, when all of a sudden, a net came from behind one of the bushes and pulled her in. I chased after it, but one of the kidnappers beat me up,” Syaos said. WIP Category:Original Stories Category:Dreams